A physical layer (PHY) standard for MB-OFDM was developed by an industry consortium called the WiMedia Alliance. This standard was proposed for IEEE 802.15.3a Personal Area Networks and can be found on the WiMedia Alliance website: www.wimedia.org.
The WiMedia standard provides a description of the requirements for MB-OFDM transmitted signals, but leaves the receiver details up to the implementer. For this reason, a robust receiver design is needed.